Wrecking Ball
by nightingaleinthedark
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco is sentenced a minimum of one year in Azkaban. However, it was not as horrid of an experience as he expected. Draco had a pen-pal that kept him sane along with the books she, or he, sent along. All he knows is that the last place he ever thought he would be was Hermione Granger's house. But,on the bright side she isn't married to the Weasel...
1. Alone in Death Valley

Wrecking Ball

_ "Now I know that there's a different way to die_

_ My body breathes,_

_ Heart still beats,_

_ But I am not alive."_ – The Pretty Reckless (Follow Me Down)

The ashes cascaded throughout the air, as Hermione walked through the ruins of Hogwarts. Looking around her, she felt tears trickle down her cheeks, as she watched her dead friend lay upon the ground. The war was won, but not how Hermione imagined it. The scenes around her blurred, as she felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder. Flinching slightly, she turned around to come face to face with Malfoy.

Pulling her wand out quickly, she pointed it at him with Sectumsempra on the tip of her tongue. However, as she watched him back away, and drop his wand, she put her wand aside also. "What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione hissed, with venom slithering into the last word. Shifting awkwardly, she noticed his Adam's apple bobble up and down. He was scared of her, and his facial expression made that clear. "I – I – I wanted to -"

"Wanted what," Hermione said with her eyes turning the color of fire. Looking down, he muttered something that Hermione did not hear. "I don't have all day for a bloody pureblood bigot like you Malfoy! Just say your arse hole comments and walk away." Lifting his gaze to meet hers, tears streamed down his face as he began to speak. "I wanted to apologize, and say I'm sorry about Potter. I know he meant a lot to you, and I know how that fee-"

"Don't you dare to say you understand my loss! The only thing you've lost in life was your bloody Dark Lord. You would never understand, what it is like to lose someone you loved. You don't understand." She said falling to the floor, as she felt her heart shatter into pieces. "Leaning downwards, he lifted up her chin and stared at her face.

"You're wrong, Granger; I lost my mother and father due to this battle over magic. I may not have lost any friends, but as I've heard your parents are alive. At least, you have someone to go home to. I'll be going to Azkaban to rot in hell." It was at that moment, that she realized he was so close to her. It was not just distance, but also emotionally. Looking into his ghostly eyes, she wiped her tears away before speaking. "They don't remember me Draco, and I reckon they won't want to after what I've done."

Scrunching his eyebrows in confusion, he was about to say a rebuttal to her until she silenced him. "I can tell what you're thinking, I'm not idiotic; I obliviated them. For all, I know, they could have another child now…" Draco couldn't believe it, for once he felt empathy for the girl he formerly despised. _"Once,"_ he thought, _"When did I stop hating her?"_ Running his finger gently down her left cheek, without thought, he was at loss for words.

Silence fell upon the pair, as the rest of the Order was helping direct Healers to the wounded. It seemed an eternity before it was broken by a boisterous voice. "Oi Malfoy! Get your bloody hands off of her before I hex them off myself." Frantically pulling away from each other, Hermione turned towards Ron. "Ron – it's fine. He wasn't hurting me."

"I don't care if that blighter of a scum wasn't hurting you Mione'. However, if I ever see him touch you again I will personally kill him." Fiddling with her fingers, she looked at her enraged friend before giving Malfoy an 'I'm sorry' look. Turning back towards Ron, she grabbed his hand, before she began to pull him in the opposite direction. "Come on Ronald, he isn't worth your time." Looking at his friend questionably, he nodded, before walking away with his middle finger lifted up behind his back.

Draco watched as they walked away together, and longed to be in Weasley's place. Walking up to Kingsley, Draco gave him his wand knowing he would no longer need it.

**Author's Note: Okay so this is my first chapter, and I know it isn't flawless. Please try to look past the mistakes, and give your honest opinion. To continue, or not to continue, that is the question. I hope you enjoyed it, and like the lyrics I post with it. Sorry for this chapter being so brief. The next one will be over 2,000 words, hopefully, and better. - E**


	2. Turn Your Face Part 1

Wrecking Ball: Turn Your Face

Can you be my nightingale?

Sing to me.

I know you're there...

You could be my sanity,

Bring me peace,

Sing me to sleep.

Say you'll be my nightingale. – Demi Lovato

Staring blankly into the darkness of his cell, Draco found himself contemplating life. Over the past year, he had contemplated it a lot. There were moments that he wished he could change, and occurrences he wouldn't. One thing that had been gnawing at his soul though, was how he treated Hermione. Zoning out the screams of the prisoners around him, he closed his eyes.

Draco, spent most of his days reading books an anonymous person would send to him. He liked to imagine, that the person was the bookworm he had always envied. Lifting up his latest book, he inhaled the scent of vanilla and also sensed a dash of peppermint. Everything about the books, helped keep him sane- well slightly over his stay in here. It seemed to be, that surrendering to Kingsley had been a wise choice. Through that, he was sentenced a lesser punishment for his association with Voldemort.

He never thought he would ever think it in his lifetime, but he was bloody grateful for that man. Growing up, his father told vile things about Kingsley and Dumbledore. However, it seemed to him at this moment in time that all those accusations were false. Damn, that man had shown him more support currently than Lucius did his entire life.

Feeling a sense of weariness, Draco walked to his small creaky bed. He laid down upon it, giving the book one last sniff, and fell into a deep slumber.

XXXX

Walking down the corridors of Azkaban, Hermione sensed uneasiness around her. As shouts of horror, echoed through her ears as she followed Auror Longbottom. Coming down to the end of the cells, she watched Neville stop in front of the cell to the right. Illuminating his wand to see more clearly, he motioned for Hermione to step forward.

Letting her hood fall down her back, she stepped towards the bars and flinched when it zapped her. Muttering an apology, Neville removed the spell. With it, therefore, erasing the barriers between her and Draco; Hermione hesitantly stepped forward. Walking into the darkened room, she felt Neville's hand rest against her shoulder. . "Are you sure you want to take responsibility for – Draco over the season Hermione?" Biting her bottom lip, she nodded her head before finding the courage to speak. "No one should be alone for the Holiday seasons' family or not. He deserves this, and if his letters to me meant anything he has changed."

Patting her lightly on the back, Neville stepped away; allowing the two some privacy from a distance. Walking further into the dark dismal room, Hermione bent down next to his bed. Smoothing the stray hairs away from Draco's face, she smiled slightly when his head curled into her touch. "Draco," she whispered, "wake up."

XXXX

In his slumber, Draco began to hear his name faintly whispered. However, it felt as though he was hearing it in real life. Curling his head further to the right, he awoke abruptly to the sound of his book falling. Jolting forward, in his bed, Draco's eyes turned to a blurry figure. As his eyesight became clearer, he began to see features of curly hair and porcelain skin appeared.

For a second, he reckoned he was hallucinating by possibly thinking it could be Granger. "Why would she ever come to visit me? Doesn't she have the Weasel to tend to? It can't be her." However, as his mind became more alert, he realized it was her. "Hermione – I mean Granger, whatever so brought you here today? You are the first visitor I've had since I got into this hell hole."

Standing up, Hermione straightened her robe before, yet again, gnawing at her lip. Taking in a deep breath, she scanned his ghost-like features before speaking. "I am here to take you out of Azkaban today. The Minister approved it due to your progress, and your willingness to come without struggle in the first place."

"The psychologists say you are mentally stable and not a threat to society-." Snorting at her sentence, he smirked before walking towards her. "You are so naïve Hermione. Do you really think; I would go on a murderous rampage just for another head on the wall? I am nothing like Voldemort or his 'holy' followers. I couldn't even kill you if Avada Kedavra on the tip of your tongue."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione folded her arms across her chest. "Well I suppose that is a good thing, considering you will be spending the holiday season in my quaint little cottage." With his eyes' widening, Draco thought he was mishearing things until he saw the look on her face. "You really trust me in the place that you and who knows what lives?"

Grinning to herself, Hermione nodded. "Yes, yes I do."

XXXX

Standing beside Hermione, Draco saw a white cottage covered within Christmas lights. Scattered across the ground, were enchanted reindeer decorations, and house elves sat excitedly decorating a miniature Christmas tree. Walking down the stone path, the charmed door opened to reveal a living room with a fire already blazing. Grabbing Draco lightly by the arm, and gave him a quick tour of her two story home Stopping in front of a baby blue door, Hermione hesitated before opening it. "This will be your room," she paused, "I hope you find it fit to your standards. I know it is nothing compared to the grandeur of the manor, but this is home."

Shifting on his feet, Draco thanked her kindly before she left to look over work papers. Groaning, he fell upon the bed letting out a small moan. Man it felt good to be back in the real world, even if the price to pay was Granger overlooking him. Looking at himself, in a nearby mirror, Draco realized how gruesome he looked. Stroking his temples, he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Slowly removing his clothes, he flinched when his scars rubbed against the fabric. Stepping into the shower, he watched as the mud tumbled down his body.

Ten minutes within his shower, Draco slid down the ceramic tiles before bursting into tears. After a year in Azkaban, he thought that he would not at any time find a place so welcoming. Draco never thought that the girl, he tortured for years… could be so forgiving. Slicking his hair backwards, he stood and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around his waist, he walked back into the cream and pale blue colored room. Noticing a book on his bedside table, he picked it up and examined it before going to get dressed.

XXXX

Snuggled up into his sheets, Draco found himself engulfed in the novel "The Mysterious Island." It was not until he heard a knock at the door that he looked up. "You can come in." He said just loud enough to be heard through the door.

Opening the door merely enough to slip through it, Hermione walked over and sat at the end of the bed. "What are you reading?" She asked in a curious tone. "It's this fascinating book," he said as his eyes lightend up. "It was written by a man named Jules Verne. I never would have thought to read this genre before, but a person opened my eyes to it this past year."

With a smile, she started playing with loose strings. "Was it Neville? He told me you too had been spending time together. He even thinks you're a decent lad." Giving her a distant smile, he laid the book down, before looking her way. "It wasn't Neville; it was- well that's the problem I don't know. We sent letters back and forth sometimes, but it never gave any clue to whom she was."

Twirling a strand around her finger, she looked outside the snow coated window. "I know that I'm not one to give advice. However, I believe that maybe one day you will come to be acquainted with her as a friend or more. Until then, how about I cook us up a cup of hot chocolate?" Nodding to himself, Draco's thoughts drifted back to the past year. Although it was not always blissful, he did have some good laughs with Longbottom. Life isn't gumdrops and tootsie rolls after all but, after sitting here in the cottage, he felt at home.

**Author's Note: So that is the second chapter. Although, it is not exactly 2,000 + words, I feel it set a sense of security. Do you think things are moving too fast, and that I should redo this chapter? Should I keep it the way it is? This was my second attempt, and I would love to hear your opinions nice or critical.**


	3. Turn Your Face Part 2

Wrecking Ball: Turn Your Face Part II

"_In my memory, all the small things, _

_Like daggers in my mind. _

_In my memory, while my head bleeds,_

_The words I'll never find._

_That I always meant to say to you_

_I can't. – Little Mix (Turn Your Face)_

Standing quietly in Hermione's living room, he saw pictures scattered among the fireplace's mantel. Walking closer to observe them more clearly, Draco first noticed a picture of Hermione at the Yule Ball. Picking it up, he was awestruck to see it. Sure Draco had heard that she was gorgeous that evening, but he had been too busy in a closet shagging Pansey. The next one he noticed was a muggle picture that showed Hermione in her mom's arms. Looking at the bottom of the frame, he saw that it was inscribed with her date of birth. Placing the first photo back in its spot, he stared at young Hermione. It appeared to him, that she had her mother's looks and perhaps figure. Hearing a little swishing noise, Draco jumped, accidentally knocking the photo down. "Shit," he muttered to himself before moving away from the fireside.

As if she had heard his words, Hermione walked in and asked what was wrong. "I unintentionally knocked one of your photos over." He replied with an apologetic look. Walking to the scene of the crime, she quickly cast a reparo spell. Picking it up, tears began to swell into her eyes. Putting it down hurriedly, she practically ran to the kitchen and exhaled as she leaned against the counter. Pacing to the kitchen, he gazed at Hermione and instantaneously felt at fault. "Granger," he tilted his head to the left, "I'm sorry for upsetting you. I should've known better than to snoop at your things."

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. It just hurts to see that photo around the holidays." Noticing his uncertain look, she replied, "My parents died, in a muggle related accident, during the war." Looking downwards, Draco replied, "I guess we have that in common then- except for the muggle part."

Grabbing the mugs, Hermione handed one to Draco before walking to sit in the other room. Following her suit, he followed her and sat down next to her. "You know Draco; you really aren't a bad guy. I mean you've changed, and I'm happy for you." Shifting awkwardly, Draco replied, "You aren't so bad yourself Hermione. You know for a bookworm I mean." Fake gasping, she pushed him jokingly. "If I do recall, Malfoy, I wasn't the one bragging about how amazing Jules Verne was." Telepathically shooting daggers her way, Draco pushed her back. "Well if you were stuck in a gloomy place for over a year, you would too." Locking eyes with each other, she gave him a sympathetic look before hearing the fireplace roar to life.

XXXX

"Hello Hermione and Draco." Looking away from each other, Draco looked up to see Loony Lovegood of all people. Smiling, Hermione stood up and embraced Luna in her arms. "Luna, it is so great to see you! Neville tells me you've been researching the Mooncalf. Have you finished your chapter on it for your book?" Slouching into a chair near the fireplace, Luna had a whimsical look come upon her face. "I suppose I have," she said in a dreamy state, "but that's not why I came here today."

"Then get to your point!" Draco said a tad bit harshly. Elbowing him in the gut, Hermione summoned a third cup of coco for Luna. Thanking Hermione, she began to come back to reality. "Neville sent me here actually he said that Draco would be staying here. We thought it would be lovely for you both to join us as the Christmas festivities kick off. I promise you there will be no nargles to attack you this year."

"In fact, I developed a new potion that wards them away. You just put a dab of-. Oh what beautiful work the elves are doing this year. Do you think they will make their usual pudding?" Snorting Draco internally smirked at how mindless this witch was. He saw Hermione nodding before bringing up the topic of the potion again. Zoning out, Malfoy stared into the flickering flames hearing only simple phrases. "So you just dab it on your wrist and they are repulsed by it?" Hermione asked quizzically. "Yes, nargles find the smell of peppermint and apple cider mixed together with frog legs quite repulsive. However, to the common wizard, it will smell like their favorite Christmas memory."

Realizing the word peppermint came out of Luna's mouth; he froze in his spot. '_She couldn't be my mystery writer could she?' _He wondered to himself. _"It would make sense though, for a Gryffindor's wife to take pity on an ex- Death Eater. She was also in Ravenclaw and therefore, very intellectual. And if she had been experimenting with peppermint like she said, that led him one clue closer to—her—the girl that had kept him sane."_

"Luna," he said interrupting the conversation about magical creatures. With sparkles in her eyes, she smiled. "Yes Draco, did you have a question about the Billywig?" Ignoring her oddness, he shook his head. "I was merely going to ask if you had any pen-pals over this say past year." Pondering over the question, Luna touched a finger to her chin. "No, Draco, I'm afraid the only people I correspond with are Hermione, the Ministry, and Flourish and Blotts." Slightly relieved, yet disappointed, he thanked her for answering his inquiry. If Luna wasn't the one writing him, then who was? He wasn't mister popular since the battle of Hogwarts…

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay on part 2 of "Turn Your Face." I would make some bizarre excuse, but in all honesty I just forgot to upload it. I am working on a new story's plot called "Madhouse" by Little Mix. I am six hundred twenty-two words into the plot, and hope to finish it sometime this week. If you listen to the song, you will get a slight intake on where I'm headed. It is a Dramione fanfiction; however, it is mostly focused on Hermione and Voldemort in the beginning. Draco is there, but just a mere bystander to some—well I won't spoil that part. Anyways happy second day of autumn! I love this season, and have been going sewing crazy. Remember reviews are always welcomed critical or heartwarming. I hope you enjoyed it; and until then, have a safe upcoming month. P.S. Please ignore any errors. – E **


	4. Twas the Night of Enemies

_**Author's Note: So I just wanted to take a moment to thank those who have reviewed, and followed this story so far. I also decided to answer some questions asked.**_

_** Q: Is this a Dramione fan fiction? **_

_**A: Yes it is. Ron is in it, however, he is in a relationship with Cho. **_

_**Q: So does Draco still get letters? I mean wouldn't it be suspicious if the letters just stopped all because he was out and living with the sender? Or wouldn't he still want to send them? **_

_**A: Draco does indeed still receive letter, but he has only been out less than a day. Although he likes to believe the sender is Hermione; I am thinking of another person to be the mysterious x.x.x.x . **_

_**Q: How often will you update?**_

_** A: I will attempt to update once, or twice, a week depending on my schedule.**_

_** Q: How many chapters will be in this story?**_

_** A: It depends on whether or not people enjoy it. If I find that no one reads it, I will stop posting the story. I do want to have about 40 + chapters though.**_

_** Q: Will this later be rated M?**_

_** A: It may be rated mature in the near future. However, I would rather this be a scandal free story. THANKS FOR ALL THE QUESTIONS SENT TO MY INBOX OR IN A REVIEW! IF THERE IS SOMETHING YOU WANT TO APPEAR IN THE STORY SUGGESTIONS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED. - E**_

Wrecking Ball

_"There's mountains in my mind._

_I keep on trying to move them,_

_And I'm just wasting time._

_You can't move a mountain._

_It will never move for you._

_There's got to be more than this" – Megan & Liz (In the Shadows Tonight)_

Later that evening, Hermione and Draco; sat quietly by the fire; awaiting for the Longbottoms' party to begin. It was a quarter past six, when a big clunk was heard against the window. Flicking her wand, the window opened allowing an Elf owl to fly swiftly to Draco's side. With a faint hoot, the owl extended its left foot which had an array of letters attached to it. Taking the letters, he glanced at them curiously until a big grin spread among his face. Noticing his change in mood, Hermione was questioning herself on who they could be from.

Standing up, from his place on the couch, Draco retreated from the room for more privacy. Sitting on his bed, he opened the most recent of the letters. Wandlessy opening it, he allowed the peppermint scented parchment to control his senses. Then he began to read.

_ Dear Draco,_

_ I am awfully sorry that my letters didn't get to you sooner. I was away on business in Italy, and thought they were being sent to you. I am writing you this letter on the 30th of November, and wish you the best of your holidays. Is Azkaban going to do anything special this year? I know you mentioned your guard talking about a surprise. I for one will be having an uneventful December. I was thinking of visiting you, but family business came up. I have attached one of my favorite holiday stories Twas the Night Before Christmas. I rather do hope you enjoy it, however, if you do not I sent an array of other choices. Have a good day Draco. Yours truly, x.x.x.x_

XXXX

That evening, Draco found himself at the Longbottom's house for the first event of the season. Dressed in a ridiculous sweater, he sat in the shadows of the room attempting to go by unnoticed. It was all working well, until the Potters and Weasleys arrived. Seeing Hermione smile to Ginny, he noticed her motion towards his hiding place. Looking away, he turned his attention back to his book.

Approximately five minutes later, he felt a presence near him. Glancing upwards, he noticed the Weaslet standing above him. "Malfoy," she spoke plastering a fake smile on her face. "It is lovely to see you could join the events with Hermione." Rolling his eyes, he slammed his book shut before glaring at her. "What do you want Weasley - - or should I say Potter? I heard you married the golden boy-who-lived." Crossing her arms over her chest, Ginny exhaled sharply before pulling him up by the collar. "If you must know Malfoy, I came here due to my friend. You know Hermione may be the brightest witch of her age; but letting you out of Azkaban was her biggest mistake to this very day."

Pushing the redhead against the wall, he cast a privacy charm around them. "Thank you very much Weasley, I willingly went there. I never did anything for that bastard called Voldemort. If anyone made a mistake it was Harry for marrying a money-grabbing whore like you." Pushing away from her, he smirked at her shocked face before walking away. He knew, that he was hitting a nerve of hers mentioning her dead boyfriend and it felt bloody good.

XXXX

Scanning the crowd for Draco, Hermione found him stomping out into the cold. Worried about the look on his face, she decided to follow him. Watching him from behind a weeping willow tree, she watched as he descended into the shadows.

**Short, however, I hope you still enjoyed it.**

**The next chapter will be long; and the current draft has a big event happen. Reviews are welcomed whether good or bad. - E**


End file.
